


A Romantic Disaster

by Faded_BlueEyes



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Disaster Basically, All Because Levi Wanted To Be Romantic, Hopeless Romantic, M/M, Romantic Gestures, There Is Fire, There Is Nakedness, There Is Spillage, clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wanted to do nice things for Eren, but he never claimed to be a graceful romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 3: Caught in the Act

Levi wanted to go all out tonight. 

The dates seemed to collide perfectly; today was their three year anniversary, and it was also Eren's last test, which meant that Eren officially finished his degree at the university and the both of them could do whatever they wanted with their futures. 

So Levi had planned a romantic evening for the both of them, which would all be ready and waiting the moment Eren walked through the door. He couldn't wait to see that surprised look on Eren's face.

He had asked Erwin to help him pick out the best wine there was for the occasion; he asked Hanji about romantic settings and he made sure with Armin and Mikasa about Eren's favourite food. Evidently, it was pizza, so at least Levi didn't have to start the disaster other people called cooking.

Having used the spare key Eren gave him to his own house, Levi crept in, pet the cat lounging around on the couch and began preparing everything.

And so, everything was spectacular. 

Looking down at the watch, he almost cursed because the pizza still hasn't gotten here and Eren would be here soon. Nevertheless, he began pouring the wine into the elegant glasses. At the same time, Eren's cat began meowing and caught his attention, and that's where it all started. 

He lost control over the bottle momentarily, the red liquid spilling onto the white tablecloth. Right behind, nudged by the bottle, the glass had lost its balance, spilling the full contents further down the tablecloth and dripping to the floor. 

Levi cursed and immediately put the bottle down, at this stage not caring about the red mark the bottom left on the tablecloth as he quickly looked around for something to clean it up with. He quickly shuffled things around on the counters, looking for some wipes – some cleaning products dammit – but found none, so he quickly retorted to the multiple drawers. 

When he did find them, he flung one out and almost screeched as the cloth almost hit a vase on the counter. He huffed in relief once he righted it and then proceeded to close the drawer – not realizing how much of effort that would take. The drawer was now stuck refusing to move either way, and Levi would definitely not just leave it open; it was both a health hazard and unaesthetic. -

This was so not his day. 

Putting all his strength behind the next push, he shoved at the drawer and found it slamming shut – rocking the whole counter and then, from the corner of his eye, he watched in almost slow motion as the vase rocked, tilted and fell to the floor with a loud crash, pieces of glass scattering all over the ground. 

Eyes wide, he gave out a 'are you fucking kidding me?' and proceeded to quickly look around for a broom or a shuffle or something. 

Again realizing there was still red wine dripping onto white linoleum, his eyes widened and his chest almost tightened at the mess he was surrounded with. Seeing the easiest solution, he grabbed the ends of the tablecloth and pulled, intending to wipe up the wine with it, since it was already ruined. 

He forgot about the small candle he had lit on top of it. 

The real panic began as he smelled the smoke and his eyes set atop the little fire spreading across the tablecloth. In full panic mode, the filled the biggest glass he could with water and threw it upon the fire. When it didn't extinguish all of it (and he had forgotten everything he knew about fire safety), in an even bigger panic he found himself throwing his own shirt off to throw upon the tablecloth, stepping on the fire through it and watching as that caught on fire too. 

He was sure Eren had a fire extinguisher somewhere. 

The doorbell rang, and Levi gave out a frustrated yell and a 'in a minute!' while he ran around looking through the drawers and shelves, keeping an eye on the small flare still alight. 

He should have just called damn 911. 

There was the unmistakeable sound of a key turning in a lock, and the exact moment the door opened, Levi froze, eyes wide – looking exactly like a deer caught in the headlights. 

He definitely succeeded in surprising Eren. 

Eren's mouth dropped agape at the sight of the shattered vase; the red liquid spilled over the white linoleum floor; the tablecloth bunched up on the ground; the little, almost harmless, flame emitting from it and of course, Levi, standing shirtless in the midst of it all. 

Eren wasn't the only one surprised; the pizza guy that he had let in almost dropped his pizza, the friendly smile turning into an expression of horror and confusion. 

Levi cleared his throat, “Would you please take out the fire extinguisher?” He addressed Eren calmly as he walked over to the pizza guy and handed him the money, giving him a tight smile, “Thank you.” 

“Cupboard on the left,” Eren replied, still dazed and confused as to what the hell was happening. The door closed behind the pizza guy, and Eren let his own backpack trail to the floor with a thud as he watched Levi take out the fire extinguisher to end the little fire. “What just happened?” 

“You kind of caught me with my pants down,” Levi replied simply, trying to play it off as nonchalantly as he could. Sweeping the broken vase to the side, he looked up at Eren suddenly laughing. 

“Not literally,” Eren commented. “Though I do feel like that would have been the next step.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, huffing, “I tried to be romantic, and if you can't tell, romance hates me.” 

“I can tell,” Eren assured him with a grin. “But from what I can see, we have pizza and - “ He walked over and picked up the bottle of wine standing on the counter, “And still some wine left, so it can't be that bad.” 

“I'm a terrible boyfriend,” Levi commented simply. 

Grinning, Eren walked over and wrapped his arms around the other, placing a gentle, long kiss upon his lips. “You look pretty good from where I'm standing,” Eren replied, pulling back to rake his eyes down Levi's exposed chest. 

“I hate romance,” Levi murmured bitterly, frowning until Eren kissed him again. “But happy anniversary.” He murmured when they pulled away, “And how was the test?” 

“I think it went better than whatever it was that you were doing,” Eren teased with a grin. 

“Laugh it out now, because I promise you there will be no laughter later.” 

“Oh, there will be,” Eren assured him. “This is going to be the story that I'll be telling years from now. How Levi tried to be romantic that one time, and almost burned down my apartment.” 

“Screw you, Eren.” 

“Was that not where this was going?” 

With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Levi leaned up and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I wanted Levi to be the clumsiest romantic in the whole world :D   
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
